


Unfinished messy Fics

by koogi123



Series: Unfinished Fanfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith angst, Krolia (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Angst, Langst, M/M, Matt Holt (Voltron) - Freeform, Multi, Other, Romelle (Voltron) - Freeform, Sad lance, Some of them might seem finished but they definitely have cliffhangers, Will add tags as I post, Worried Keith, abandoned fics, klance, klangst, lance cries, protective keith, unfinished fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: Essentially fanfics I started writing and never finished. Some were supposed to be oneshots and may have a cliffhanger to them while others I had a full fic planned for.Some of these are just messes because they were written years ago.But feel free to take any concepts used in these and write your own version, just let me know if you do! I'd love to see what's made.Chap 1 - A messy fanfic that's honestly way too edgy??Chap 2 - I swear I get better here; A Human 'Mood-Ring' AU.Chap 3 - Short arguement between Keith/Lance startChap 4 - Lance passes out in the kitchen, not sure what I was going for here.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Unfinished Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663642
Kudos: 20





	1. Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is
> 
> an absolute mess.
> 
> You have no idea.
> 
> It was my first fanfic I believe I started writing and its just  
> AAAAAAAAAAA  
> I don't know what I was doing here? It's been three years since I wrote this????  
> But, here you go anyways.
> 
> WARNING FOR Suicidal Thoughts/Etc.
> 
> I swear not all of my unfinished fanfics are like this, some may be but  
> Im was trying my best at the time KJNSRGGSR  
> Practice makes perfect

People seem to just move Lance aside and push him around like some joke. He’d look around and just smile at whoever came his way, even hitting on them and forming a personality he never really wanted around himself. Making jokes every day, sometimes going too far and making jokes about himself. 

It’s like an ocean. The waves are the people that constantly push him… The water covers any detail about him that people miss constantly. Like that one detail, the detail that surrounded his red and puffy eyes from sleep deprivation or sometimes crying. The tear stains just wash away with the waves…

Sometimes people noticed and bothered to ask if he was ok. He’d always respond with a ‘I’m fine.’ Or a, ‘It’s nothing.’ Usually people just leave him alone, going about their business on the castle ship. They failed to say ‘You’re not fine.’ and proceed to get him help.. Lance was ok with this. He didn’t want to be a burden anyway. Even though, somehow he always turned out to be one. No one can take him seriously.

Maybe that was why no one saw those details about him, they just thought it was a joke. Maybe they thought HE was a joke. Sooner or later, Lance would think that he was truly just a joke to his friends and family. Broken parts would become more damaged and unfix-able, he would have details form on himself that people would miss because of his pathetic lies and postures.

He didn’t want to suddenly break down in front of his friends, he really didn’t. But it just happened. It happened when the topic ‘Are they actually my friends?’ popped up in his head and he started to overthink everything until eventually the words became insults and his own comforting became a joke. 

They were all eating dinner, it was a specialty that Hunk had came up with. He had gotten the food from a planet they had visited with similar qualities to earth and very similar food. Hunk was overly joyed, Lance smiled the whole time he saw his best friend dashing around and buying everything in sight with the very similar money. They were able to trade their money for the money surprisingly. The people who lived on the planet called it ‘Ancient history.’ It was worth a fortune apparently.

Hunk laid out everyone’s plates so perfectly and the food was delicious. Lance was smiling when he first took a bite out of the food, but then it turned into a sad smirk as he thought about his mother’s delicious food. She used to make him the biggest of breakfasts and the biggest of dinners. Despite the amount of money they had, she always found a way to cook a big meal.

Lance was trying to think of some jokes in his head, to maybe to try and make up a pickup line to use on Allura. But he couldn’t come up with anything, it was as if his mind formed a cloud and began to downpour onto his brain. He picked at his food, the smirk turning into a slight frown. Everyone at the table talked, having their own good time with bright smiles. 

Lance finally looked up from his plate of food for a moment and glanced at his friends around him. Then the thought came up. 

_ ‘Are they my friends?’ _

The cloud above his brain struck lightning bolts onto his brain and he dropped his fork, rubbing his forehead. 

Everyone went silent at the table, turning to Lance. Lance could hear a chair moving, and a shadow cast over him from the other side of the table. It was as if his world actually got darker. He dared himself to look up, and he did. Shiro was looking at him from the other side of the table with a concerned look. The others probably had pitied looks… Lance didn’t wish to look over at them. He wouldn’t accept that dare, even from himself.

“Is everything ok Lance?” Shiro questioned as he tilted his head. Lance looked back down. He tried to reply, but everything was too dark to speak. He stayed silent in the watching eyes of his friends. Keith was right beside him in the other chair, glancing over at Lance with concerned eyes. But Lance couldn’t see those eyes, all he could think was,

_ ‘They all hate me. I’m just a joke. _

_ Worthless _

_ Pitied _

_ Should just di-’ _

“Lance?” Keith stood up out of his chair, stepping closely to Lance. Lance couldn’t hear anything. But he felt something wet on his face and slowly moved his hand from his forehead to his cheek, he felt tears. He couldn’t be crying. Not here, in front of his friends.

_ ‘Friends… _

_ FRIENDS? _

_ Friends…?’ _

Lance’s breathing was quick, when suddenly he felt something around him. He felt himself standing up, or possibly being lifted up.

Lance dared to open his eyes and he could see red. A red Jacket. With red arms around himself. He felt himself looking up into dark-purplish-blue eyes. They looked with sympathy and purely concerned. Was he actually being hugged by… Keith?

He felt hands brush through his hair, it felt almost calming. He felt his arms lifting up and wrapping around the red, His face digging into the gray of his shirt. He felt Keith’s head on his shoulder and next came the vibrations from Keith’s mouth into his neck as he whispered calming things. Lance didn’t know what else to do besides let himself crumble in the arms of someone who he didn’t even know cared enough to do these things.

Keith lifted his head up to look at the others, they all stood up with extremely concerned looks. Keith looked down at Lance with sympathy for a moment, closing his eyes and thinking deeply. He opened his eyes ever so slowly, looking back at the others with a stern look. “Dinner is over.” He said with a voice that could pierce through a boulder. _( ~~oo real smooth past me~~ )_

Everyone gave a sad look, leaving some of the food uneaten to Hunk’s dismay. Allura and Coran looked at each other with pure confusion, but just set it aside as a ‘human’ thing and left the table. Shiro was just thinking about having a discussion with both Keith and Lance about what had even happened later on.

Now Keith and Lance were left alone, Lance was shaking in Keith’s grasp. Keith rubbed circles into Lance’s back. “Psst.” Keith whispered, looking down at Lance. Lance hiccuped as he looked up slowly. Keith’s eyebrows narrowed and he sighed. “You want to go to your room..?” Keith asked, continuing to rub Lance’s back. Lance shrugged, looking away from Keith. He was overly embarrassed and just confused.

Lance almost squeaked when he felt himself suddenly lift up. He looked back to Keith, holding on tightly to him. “W-What are you…” Lance was overly confused at what the hell was even happening. Keith sighed as he began walking. “Taking you to your room. Since you’re in no condition to walk…” Keith responded to Lance’s confused statement. Lance was mostly confused at the fact that Keith could even have these kind of emotions. It’s like Keith had brothers and sisters before. Lance made a mental note to ask Keith if he ever… _‘Dated.’_

It was deadly silent while they walked, or, Keith walked while Lance held a death grip onto Keith’s back. Keith could basically feel Lance start to get uncomfortable and slowly freak out. Lance’s thoughts stopped again, preventing him of just thinking to comfort himself. But those thoughts would just turn bad anyway…

Keith eventually made it to Lance’s door, and pressed his hand against the control panel. The door slid open with a slight piercing noise, not as smoothly. “Your door needs repairs…” Keith mumbled as he entered Lance’s room. He strongly doubted that the door was the least of Lance’s problems, now his room, it was a pure mess. Shirts littered the floor and a few paper balls laid beside the trash can where he probably missed it. 

Keith took Lance to the bed, laying him down gently. The bed creaked a bit, was it even supposed to do that? Everything was so high in technology on the ship, these sounds weren’t normal. Keith covered Lance up in the covers, running his hand through Lance’s hair one last time before turning from Lance to his destroyed room. Keith needed to clean this mess up, it was going to bother him for centuries.

Lance had dug his head into his pillow, softly sobbing into it. The whole world was too dark for him to process right now. Keith looked back at Lance with sympathy before turning to the door and closing it with the control panel. Lance needed some privacy, and he needed some privacy to give it a good cleaning…

Keith started with the clothes, tossing them into the laundry shoot that they had for dirty clothes. Keith wondered if Lance was too lazy to put them in there or just too… UnMotivated. He walked over to the paper balls after throwing the last shirt into the shoot. He noticed there wasn’t any sobs echoing through the room any more and glanced back at Lance, he was sleeping soundly. 

Keith gave a soft smile, then turned back to the paper balls. He picked one up, unraveling it. The word ‘Worthless’ was written across it. He crumbled it back up and threw it into the trash. The other papers had many depressing words on them, then one caught his attention. It was labeled ‘Ocean Waves’ and a poem was written underneath.

__ Keith didn’t quite get what Lance was going for, but Lance could write poems? He sighed, laying the paper onto Lance’s desk and walked from the trash can over to an empty wall. The wall had a bit of a dent in it, possibly resembling a fist. Keith sighed again, his room need more repairs than he originally thought. 

Keith gave a glance over to Lance’s closet, the door were wide open with clothes hangers scattered across the floor of it. He walked over, looking into the almost empty closet. He leaned down, picking up the clothes hangers and almost missed the word written on the wall of the closet. 

‘ _ Joke _ ’ 

Keith stood up slowly, he silently realized what the word meant. He silently realized how much it revolved around Lance.  _ Did he think that he was a joke?  _ Keith thought, placing the clothes hangers into the closet properly. He stepped back, closing the closet and turning back over to Lance. He stepped over to him, grabbing the chair from the desk and sitting beside him. He gently stroked Lance’s hair, Lance fidgeted a bit on the contact but soon enough eased into the touch.

Keith didn’t know why he was comforting Lance like this. But he felt like it was necessary. He had been there, alone, in a darkness, unable to move. He wasn’t even sure if that was Lance’s case, but he had felt somewhat similar. Keith held back a yawn, continuing to look at Lance’s calm expression as he brushed his hand through his hair. When he eventually removed his hand, Lance’s face formed into a distressed one.

Keith took a few mental notes, Lance liked the affection. Keith wasn’t too big on it, but if it brought someone else happiness, and if it made them feel protected.. Then he was decently ok with it. Keith rubbed circles into Lance’s cheek, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. He stood up after a while of rubbing his cheek and took a good look around the room.

He walked around, making sure there was nothing Lance could possibly hurt himself with. … Keith couldn’t see Lance killing himself, but if he’s just now seeing this anxious side of Lance, then maybe he could see it. He didn’t want to see it. 

Keith questioned what had caused Lance’s sudden outburst at the dinner table. What had triggered it? It couldn’t have been the meal, he felt fine after eating it. Maybe it was all the noise, maybe the lights? He personally didn’t exactly know. He hadn’t felt depressed for a long time. It was only when he was a kid when he felt that way, and now he had basically a family, so how could he be so sad? Keith had no reason to be. Except maybe the possibility of losing them… Which he couldn’t stand the idea of. Maybe that’s why he’s always one of the first ones to take the lead and just jump into things. He couldn’t just stand and watch as his family died off.

_Kind of like Shiro._

Keith gave one last glance to Lance before leaving the room, he closed the door behind him and it gave a weak screech. He stared at the door and thought,  _ ‘Before I go to sleep I should probably ask Coran to fix the door tomorrow, maybe stop by Shiro’s room and talk with him…’  _ Keith paused his thoughts.  _ ‘Or just get a few hours of sleep then check on Lance in the morning…’  _ Keith decided on the second option, and walked to his room which was conveniently next to Lance’s. He entered, closing the door behind him and laid on his bed.

When his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Keith woke up after getting about five hours of sleep, that’s all he needed that night. He did get eleven hours of sleep the night before, he was fine. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  _ ‘Check on Lance, then possibly go train.’  _ He thought, exiting the room.  _ ‘Or get a shower first actually…’  _ Keith thought, glancing over to the door to the showers. He shrugged, walking towards the showers.

When he entered the showers, he could hear someone else taking a shower as well. He wondered what time it was. Most likely 3 or 4 am in the morning. Who else was taking a shower? He shook his head, sighing and walking to a different door with it’s own shower in it. He walked in, locking the door behind him. He’d just take a quick shower, then be done. 

Meanwhile, in the other shower, Shiro was washing his hair. He had heard someone else come in, and didn’t really pay too much attention to it. Most likely just Keith waking up early like he had done. He was too worried about Lance’s current condition to get too much sleep anyway. He still had to talk with the two of them.

Lance woke up in the other room, he would’ve screamed when he woke up but his throat was too dry. He was sweating greatly and breathing heavily. He mumbled a few things to himself as he threw the cover off of himself and threw his legs over the bedside, standing up. He felt disgusting. He could get a shower, then get back into bed. He slowly walked over to the door, when suddenly it opened on it’s own and Keith was staring directly at him.

“What are you doing up?” Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow. Keith was in a pair of clean clothes, and his hair was still wet. His skin seemed to glisten when light hit it. Lance could only stare. “I.. I need a shower…” Lance mumbled. Keith’s eyes looked him over like a hawk. “Fine. But before you leave to do so, how are you feeling?” Keith asked, Lance just shrugged. “I.. Guess I’m feeling better… I dunno..” Lance said as he walked past Keith. “I just… Need a shower, then I’m going back to sleep.” Lance said as he walked down the hall. 

Lance felt overly hot and sweaty, more hot than usual after a nightmare. This wasn’t too normal for him, but he just blames the nightmare. Keith could basically see the sweat glistening off of Lance’s skin, and questioned it. But Lance didn’t answer.

Lance eventually got out of the shower after just sitting underneath the hot water, loving the feeling of the water run against his hair. But his thoughts, of course, interrupted this feeling, that’s when he got out.

Lance threw on a pair of new clothes, or, preferably, pajamas. He exited the showers and threw his clothes down a shoot in the hallway. He turned only an inch around before running directly into Shiro. “Woops- Sorry-” Lance said, but Shiro interrupted him. “We need to talk later today.” Shiro said sternly, and walked off. Lance didn’t want to ask why. He didn’t even want to talk. Shiro would just get lies from him anyway.

He turned around again only to run into Keith. This time Keith apologized. “I was just going to get breakfast, want to come?” Keith offered, his voice seemed soft. It was a better offer than Shiro’s. Shiro’s wasn’t even an offer, more like an order. He shrugged. “Sure. I could go for some food at like, what, five AM in the morning?” Lance joked and walked beside Keith. Keith gave a slight grin. At least Lance wasn’t in a saddened mood.

When they reached the kitchen, everything seemed overly clean. As if someone came in here purely to just clean instead of eat. “I think i’m going to go blind on how shiny everything is.” Lance commented, walking and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. Keith gave a small laugh, then proceeded to grab his own bowl. “Even the bowls are super clean.” Lance mumbled, placing it down on the counter and opening the cabinet underneath to grab a unknown cereal brand. He hoped it tasted decent, the label was in an unknown language and he couldn’t tell if the way it smelled was good or not. 

Before he could pour the cereal, Keith grabbed it from him. “Hey-” Lance started, but Keith interrupted. “This made Hunk sick the other day. Let’s just use the Charms of luck.” Keith grabbed a copyrighted version of ‘Lucky Charms’ they got from the other planet. “Fiinnee, I’ll stick with the copyrighted version of Lucky charms....” Lance mumbled sarcastically. Keith smirked as he poured his own bowl of cereal first.

Keith walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking for the milk carton. When he found it, it was halfway empty. He sighed and carried it over to Lance, who had spilled some of the Charms of Lucky on the ground and was cleaning it up. “I may have missed the bowl.” He mumbled when he heard Keith walk over. Keith shrugged, pouring Milk into both of their bowls. 

Lance stood up, tossing the Charms of lucky that he dropped into the trash on the right and taking his bowl over to a different counter. He didn’t feel like walking all the way over to the table and decided to just lean against the counter and eat. Keith joined him a minute later after putting away the milk. “Well I mean… The marshmallows don’t really taste like marshmallows… But it’s decent.” Lance mumbled, picking at his food. To be honest, he wasn’t that hungry.. But he forced himself to eat. He hated to make people worry about him.

Keith glanced over at Lance, he had a confused expression. When Keith was about to ask what was wrong, Shiro walked in. Shiro seemed like he just got done running a marathon, but he also looked like he could run ten more. He slowly turned to them, and before he fully turned Keith caught Lance’s alarmed expression. Keith knew that Shiro was going to question the heck out of Lance, and quickly grabbed Lance’s bowl, placing it aside onto the counter. He grabbed Lance’s wrist, causing Lance to emit a small squeak. Keith pulled him out of the kitchen into the hallway.

Lance was overly confused at the moment, not really knowing what to do or to say. Keith was still dragging him, and soon enough they ended up right next to the training deck. “Sorry.” Keith apologized, letting go of Lance after seeing his uncomfortable expression. “Didn’t want Shiro to question you or anything… I know you wouldn’t be comfortable with that.” Keith explained and walked into the training hall. Lance shrugged, “It’s fine…” Lance looked down to his feet. “He’d just get lies anyway.” Lance whispered, Keith turned around and Lance barely saw him do it, he did it so fast. “What did you say?” Keith inched towards Lance.

“N..Nothing…” Lance mumbled. “Just nothing.” Lance backed up into the wall. Keith was directly in front of him, and he scanned Lance with his piercing eyes. He gave a long sigh. “You want to train with me or watch?” Keith said, turning away from Lance and began to walk back into the training area. Lance thought for a moment. “Join you.” Lance said as he walked in behind Keith.

They both looked at each other as the door closed behind them, and Keith gave a nod. “We’re going with team tactics. Stage one!” Keith called out, a gladiator bot appeared from the ground and seemed to glare at them. “Level one.” Keith mumbled, taking out his Bayard and a sword formed from it. Lance silently realized he was in his pajamas and didn’t have his Bayard. “Uh- Keith- I forgot to change.” Keith turned to Lance and rolled his eyes. “I’ll just practice a bit by myself. You go change and get your Bayard.” Keith mumbled, avoiding a strike from the bot.

Lance nodded, exiting the room and made his way into the hallway. He heard footsteps and immediately regretted turning around when Shiro gave him a stern look. “Look, Lance, I’m not gonna yell or anything. I just.. Want to know what happened. I’m worried Lance.” Shiro said, Lance looked with dim and sad eyes. “It’s kind of personal.” Lance mumbled, but Shiro heard him anyway. “We need to not keep secrets from each other, remember?” Shiro said, his hands turning to fists. “We have to stay close with each other.. Otherwise  **_We can’t form Voltron._ ** ” If Lance was carrying something, he’d drop it. If he was drinking water, he’d do a spit take. ~~_(chokes)_~~

Lance felt tears form in his eyes as he suddenly turned around and dashed away.

_ ‘They’re just using me, right?’ _

Lance had ran all the way back to his room, and was huddled in the corner of his bed with his knees close to his chest. He stared at the walls of his room with a blank stare and tears emitting from his eyes. Shiro didn’t run after him, he was left confused instead in the hallway.

Shiro turned to the training deck, and walked in. He could see Keith pinning down the Level one bot in a death grip. Keith looked up and said, “About time you ca-” He paused when seeing Shiro. “Training off.” Keith said loudly, and stood up from where he had the bot in a death grip. Shiro looked overly confused and distressed, as if he said something wrong.

“What did you say to him?” Keith asked, in a calm tone. He knew Shiro meant well, but Shiro’s fatherly side wasn't helping Lance in any way. Shiro sighed, looking away from Keith and told him what he had said. He didn't think he said anything wrong but the expression on Keith's face said otherwise. 

Keith walked passed Shiro at a steady pace and muttered “I'll explain what's going on with Lance to everyone later.” He walked out of the training room, then proceeded down the hall to Lance's room.

When he got to Lance's room door, he could hear a slight sob come from the other side. He debated on leaving Lance alone or not, and decided. He walked in, closing the door behind him and walked over to Lance calmly. He sat on the bed and stared at him in the corner for a moment. 

He didn't know what exactly to say, if he asked if Lance was Ok the answer would be pretty obvious. He might not even get an answer. Instead he gently lifted Lance’s head, making him look at Keith. He then gently moved Lance’s hands away from his face and dragged Lance over to himself.

He held into Lance tightly, his arms wrapped around his backside and he moved his head over to Lance's neck to whisper a few calming things to him. Lance started to settle down, not really knowing why Keith cared.

Keith separated from Lance after hearing his breathing settle and stared into Lance's eyes for a moment. “Can you tell me what happened back there?” Keith questioned, Lance looked away. 

After a while of pure silence Lance finally turned back to Keith and muttered, “Why do you care?” Lance said it with a small laugh. Keith stared at the mess he was holding and closed his eyes. “Because,” he opened them, “We’re a family, and I don't want to lose part of my family.” Keith thought it was a pretty good answer, and it left Lance silence with an ‘Oh' expression.

“How did you learn to comfort someone..?” Lance asked, looking up at Keith. Keith looked down at Lance and thought for a moment. “I had gone through what you are going through before. Or, at least something similar. I needed someone to comfort me. So, I used to imagine what that would be like, and I guess I kind of just did it. It seemed to work, right?” Keith asked at the end, watching Lance for an answer. Lance kind of shrugged and nodded. “Yeah it um.. Worked very well… i'm… Sorry you had no one there…” Lance said sadly.

Keith shrugged. “It's in the past, this is the present now. I have a family now, and I love them.” Keith said, Lance stared at Keith's eyes. They had sincerity, and a slight calmness to them. He could probably stare at them for a. Long time, but. That would be creepy. He looked away with a tint of red to his cheeks.

Keith saw the embarrassment on Lance and smirked. “How about you get some sleep, I'll be training if you need me.” Keith said, letting go of Lance and standing up beside the bed. Lance nodded, lying down. “I'll train with you later…” He mumbled groggily.

Keith nodded as he left, walking into the hallway and down to the training room. Everywhere on the ship was quiet, as if they all had heard Lances slight sob. He wondered what could be causing Lances sudden panic attacks. Maybe the thought of home, maybe the thought That no one loved him. Keith loved him. As a family member of course, right? Yeah, right. Keith sighed as he walked into the dining room, Hunk stood there with breakfast in his hands. He had laid out plates and the silverware. 

He hasn't noticed Keith come in until he sat at the table and looked up. “Oh, hey Keith. I was just laying out breakfast.” Hunk said, tapping his fingers on the table. Keith looked around for a moment at the food. “Its 7 am already?” Keith asked, sitting down at his usual spot. Hunk shook his head. “No, it's 6. Allura wants us up more earlier.” Hunk explained as he yawned. “Some kind of morning bonding or something.”

Keith mentally rolled his eyes. That have him less time for morning training. It also gave Lance less time to sleep, but that's beside the point. 

Keith glanced back after hearing footsteps, Pidge walked in with Shiro, they seemed to be talking about the basic human emotions to Allura and Coran over the Helmets intercom. 

They sit in their usual spot at the table and everyone seems to go silent. That is, until Shiro speaks up. “Where's Lance?” Everyone looked to Shiro and Keith sighed. “I think it's best if we leave Him to sleep. I need to talk with everyone anyway about him.” Keith said, standing up. Everyone turned to Keith and had uncertain expressions. 

Keith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started, “Lance is just, um, how do I explain this…” Keith murmured. “He feels left out. I guess I could say? I'm not certain of his exact feelings but… in his room he had balled up papers with the words ‘Worthless’ and ‘I should just die’ Written On them. One thing that also caught my attention was the word ‘Joke' scratched into his wall in his closet.” Everyone silently listened, suddenly feeling terrible. “There was a hole punched in his wall and his room was a mess before I cleaned it. Also, his room needs a few repairs…” Keith mumbled along a few of the words. ~~ _(i-)_~~

Everything was deadly silent, everyone had ashamed looks. A slight creaking of a chair caught there attention and they looked up to Shirk leaning back in the chair he sat in. “When I said, that thing I said in the hallway to him, how do you think that affected him?” Shiro questioned.

Keith looked away in deep thought for a moment. “He thinks we’re using him.” He continued, “You said that if he keeps secrets locked away. Then we can't form Voltron. He thinks… He thinks we’re using him just to form voltron.” Keith concluded as he sat down, realizing his own words. Shiro seemed to rub his forehead, feeling a bit bad. “How do we make it up to him?” Shiro asked with a sad voice.

Pidge stood up, her glasses seemed to hide her eyes with the reflection of the light. “I did some research earlier on the way that Lance was acting and I hate to say it, but he's depressed.” ~~_(please literally dont follow/do anything in this fanfic)_~~ Pidge said, starting to walk around the table. “We can't just confront him about it, that would most likely cause another panic attack. But if we don't do anything, he'll think we don't care about him.” Pidge made her way to Keith and paused to look at him. “I'm gonna assign some roles. We’ll take it slow with him, that's the best way. So.. Keith, you'll be there to comfort him and just be there for him to talk to. Since, you seem to know how to do so.” Keith looked up at Pidge, it was weird not looking down on her and Vice versa. He nodded. What she said made sense.

She walked over to Shiro, “You'll be the father figure. Since You already are one pretty much. Just show that you care, take him to train sometimes and just talk about life. Avoid conversations about his anxiety or depression, and at all costs avoid talking about his sudden panic attack at the dinner table the other day. Keep a good eye on Him.” Shiro nodded slowly, taking in Pidges words.

Pidge walked over to Hunk. “Continue being his best friend. Start suggesting games for everyone here to do and maybe pick him second to join the game, if you pick him first he might get suspicious and think we’re doing it just to get him to cheer up. But instead, by choosing him second he can actually cheer up without any anxiety suspicion… Also make him a smaller meal at Lunch, he doesn't need that much food before training. Last time he threw up.” Hunk nodded and turned red out of embarrassment a the fact that he gave Lance too much food. He just seemed way too skinny.

“As for me,” Pidge sat back down at her spot. “I'll be watching through the cameras. I'll also help Hunk with the games and explain to Allura and Coran about anything. I kind of see Coran just talking to Lance to get his mind off of things, and maybe Allura can be a motherly figure or something.” Pidge nodded to herself. Everyone let out a long breath. 

“Also, everyone, check on him often, but not TOO often. Don't want suspicion. Remember to take it slow and steady.” Pidge ordered and took a bite out of her pancakes. “Love the pancakes by the way.” Hunk looked over and make a contented hum.

They heard footsteps from behind and saw Allura and Coran enter, they were about to say something but Pidge interrupted. “Before we do this team bonding thing, we need to talk with you two.” She stood up steadily. Allura and Coran looked at each other. “Well, Paladins, we kind of heard everything. You left your helmets on?” Coran said and rubbed the back of his head. “Im unclear if the whole situation though. I would need the explanation again.” Coran stated, everyone sighed.

**\---**

Lance woke up at about 8 am, he glanced around his room with his mind a bit foggy. He sat up, and tried to rub away the bags under his eyes. He threw the blanket off of his legs and threw them over the side of his bed. He stood up, wobbling a bit and almost banging into the wall. He laughed a bit realizing how dumb he was being. He didn't blame himself though, that was a good nap, or, sleep. He opened his closet and stared at all the clothes hanging inside. He realized Keith cleaned everything, and was a bit thankful. 

He grabbed his favorite shirt and favorite green jacket. He looked down to see his pants neatly stacked and grabbed a pair. He lazily threw his pajamas off and onto the bed, he threw on his other clothes which now seemed quite baggy. Was he losing weight? Surely not.

He looked into the mirror that was in his closet, someone wrote on it. He walked up to it for a closer look and saw ‘You matter.’ Written in Keith's handwriting. Lance gave a small smirk and adjusted his hair. He was a bit nervous to approach everyone, but had to at some point. He already knew his missed breakfast, it's way past seven.

He turned around after he pulled a hair piece behind his ear. He exited his room and walked into the hallway, it was deadly silent. Nothing was making sense to him any more. He heard a slight chatter suddenly and made his way towards it, but his stomach rumbling interrupted him. He was so hungry. He could just get food later-

_ Rumble _

Ok, looks like food first then make a fool of himself. He changed his direction to the kitchen. When he walked past the dining room he stopped and turned back to the room, he peaked in and saw some food on the table with a note. He cautiously wandered over to it, the plate was pull of pancakes. He took the note and read it.

_ You missed breakfast you dork. Eat or we force you too, gotta get your skinny body back in shape. _

_ -Pidge _

_ P.s. You're in shape but seriously eat more, Jesus. _

Lance had a grin on his face. He set the note aside and sat down at the table, and dug into the pancakes.

\---

Keith had heard Lance walk down the hallway, as well as everyone else. They had been whispering to Coran and Allura about this ‘Make the depressed boy not depressed anymore’ Plan and heard Lance down the hallway, they had all gone silent until Hunk spoke up and talked about cooking to change the topic, and so Lance didn't hear.

When Lance left the hallway they began discussing the matter again for about 20 minutes, and Lance finally entered the hallway again. They went silent, but not for too long. Pidge brought up the topic of Video games. Lances footsteps for closer until he was finally in the room. Or, living room.

Everyone looked up at Lance, Pidge smiled and waved. She turned back to Hunk, who also smiled and waved. “So, what do you think about apocalypse of the damned?” _~~(NO I DID NOT)~~_ Pidge asked Hunk. “Never played it.” Hunk said, thinking for a moment. “What about cooking mam-” “Hunk don't even mention that disgrace of a game.” Pidge said, suddenly stern. Hunk raised his hands up in defense.

Lance had a smile on his face as he walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He sat near Keith and crossed his legs. He leaned back and sighed. “Yo Lance, ever played cooking ma-” “HUNK” Hunk shut up and Lance laughed. “Uh, no I haven't. I played apocalypse of the damned though. Good game. Kinda bad graphics.” Lance said as he shrugged. “HA! In your face hun- Wait, did you just say bad graphics? Lance if you want to fight, we can fight.” Pidge said, standing up and crossing her arms.

“I'm just saying they could've improved the graphics. It wasn't THAT bad. Besides maybe level 9-” “THAT WAS THE BEST LEVEL! FIGHT ME LANCE!” Pidge exclaimed with an annoyed expression. Lance only laughed. “Maybe during training, whenever that is.” Lance said and looked to Pidge. 

“You're so on Lance.” Pidge said, crossing her arms and sitting down. Hunk let out a sigh of relief when Pidge sat down and calmed down. 

Keith looked over to Lance and their eyes connected for a moment. Keith leaned over and whispered something into his ear, Lance just shrugged to whatever he said and replied with, “I'm fine..” Lance whispered to Keith. 

Everything was silent for a moment. “Any requests for lunch today?” Hunk asked out of the blue, Lance looked over. “Tacos?” Lance asked. Hunk looked to everyone else. “Anyone else?” No one else said anything. “Tacos it is then.” Hunk said happily, he loved to make Tacos. 

Allura and Coran were silent the whole time, not knowing what to say. “Princess,” Coran finally said, “Don't you think we should start training for the day?” Allura stayed silent for a moment, then snapped out of it. “Oh, yes, of course. Let's go then.” Allura said and walked out of the room with Coran at her side.

Everyone gave a slight glance to each other, and when Lance walked ahead of them they all nodded to one another. Keith took the lead beside Lance and started to talk about different training tactics. They even started to tease each other about who was going to win the battle first. The others smiled at this.

When arriving at the training deck, everyone sat down and Allura hovered over them. “So, we haven't done any bonding exercises in a while now. I guess if you count fighting a gladiator bot as team bonding, then sure, we did do SOME team bonding but… Anyway. We’re going to do those exercises we did when you all first came here. I say we start with the invisible maze then slowly change over to the gladiator bot, level 3. Then possible the lion tactics?” Allura said, looking at the Paladins. “Alright. Who's first?” Allura asked, Hunk and Pidge looked at each other. “We can go.” Pidge offered, and Lance gave a sigh of relief. Allura nodded as hunk and Pidge stood up and followed her into the training room.

Lance, Keith, and Shiro were left alone. The silence was eventually broken by the training deck starting up. Pidge was giving Hunk instructions on where to go in the maze, everything was going smoothly. 

Shiro watched intently, thinking about tactics to get out of the maze quickly if the Galra ever made an invisible cage and they had to get out without being shocked. 

Lance seemed to be in his own world and Keith took notice of how he just stared. He saw Lance smile to himself, surely he's thinking of something good for once.

Lance eventually took notice that Keith was staring and immediately looked away with a bit of an embarrassed blush. Keith blinked, wondering what he did wrong and realized he was staring, he quickly looked away and facepalmed.

Shiro looked back at them and was about to say something when Coran walked in. “The princess wanted to make sure you all are paying close attention to their exercises! You never know if you may want to use their tactics.” Coran exclaimed, walking past them to the other side of the room they were in while watching the exercises. 

The trio of Paladins looked at each other and shrugged. “Uh, yeah, we were watching.” Keith said a bit awkwardly. Lance nodded. “Those tactics are um… unique??” Lance said, extremely awkwardly. Shiro just stared, watching as Pidge and Hunk finished up.

Allura walked into the room, and could basically sense the awkward atmosphere. “Ahem.” The trio turned to Allura. “Keith and Lance will be next.” Allura stated, walking back with Coran following her. Shiro gave a supporting look to them with a thumbs up. Keith and Lance nodded.

-

The training had gone fairly well other than the fact that Shiro had to team up with Lance at one point, and Shiro was being overly strict. Later on He realized what he was doing and started to form a calm voice. Lance was holding in his emotions until Keith dragged him into a supply closet and let him release those said emotions. 

“I just.. Hate life…” Lance mumbled into Keith's jacket. “You're just stressed.. It's fine..” Keith mumbled, rubbing Lances back. Lance shook his head, letting go of Keith and exiting the closet. Keith followed close behind, heaving a sigh.

“Lance, hey.” He stopped Lance in the hallway and turned him around. “Listen to me, ok?” Lance nodded slightly. “We, are your Family. They-” Keith pointed in the direction of the Paladins, who were eating Lunch in the dining room. “- Care  about you.” Keith said calmly and quietly. “They.” He pointed again. “Love you.” He pointed to himself. “ I  love you. We are a  family. ” Lance nodded, and clinged to Keith's arm. 

Keith wiped away Lances stray tears a mumbled a few things. Keith took a cloth he usually carried around ~~_(how convenient)_~~ to wipe his face off and wiped Lances face, he brushed Lances hair aside and placed the cloth back in his pocket. “Well, I can't help the red eyes but you can always say you're just tired.” Keith mumbled and walked ahead to the dining room. Lance sighed, turning and following Keith.

Keith entered the room and smelt tacos. He smirked and looked behind him to see Lance smiling and smelling the air. “GET ME TO THE TACOS!” Lance exclaimed, dashing forward and getting in a chair. Keith rolled his eyes and followed Lance, sitting beside him. Hunk placed two tacos in front of Lance. “Awww, why not three…?” Lance asked, faking a pout. Hunk laughed. “Last time you threw up, remember? We also have more training after thing involving the lions. No one should get air sick.” Hunk commented. Lance sighed, eating his taco. He made a contented hum.

Keith ate his taco rather quickly, he just wanted lunch to be over with so they could continue to train. Although… Lance did look pretty happy. 

Lance slowly looked over to Keith and saw him staring again. He slowly panicked and turned back to his half eaten taco. Keith blinked, realizing he was staring again and turned away.

Pidge was in the corner watching as they did so and smiled. _‘Oh boy’_ Pidge thought. 

Shiro seemed conflicted about some things, but just smiled and ate his lunch.

Meanwhile Hunk was too busy enjoying his own Cooking to notice anything.

Allura and Coran walked in a few minutes later to the Paladins in deep conversation about what kind of flower they would all be. Lance concluded that Keith would be a rose, and didn't care about others judgement. Meanwhile Keith thought about what a Blue rose would look like and smiled to himself.

“I think Pidge would be a dandelion.” Hunk stated. Pidge looked over to Hunk. “...Why would that be.” Pidge asked, staring at Hunk. “I don't know. I don't know many flowers so…” Hunk shrugged. Pidge laughed, turning away from Hunk. “I think Shiro is a poppy-” “Oh my God Lance.” Pidge interrupted, bursting with laughter. Lance started to laugh when Shiro made an overly confused expression.

Keith just smiled with his eyes closed. Hunk seemed just as confused as Shiro.

Allura and Coran walked over, stopping at the end of the table. “Alright paladins, Lunch is over.” Allura announced. Several ‘Awwws' Spread across the dinner table. “Calm down, before you know it you'll be back for Dinner.” Coran said, and walked out of the room. “Come on paladins!” Allura said, walking out of the room.

Sighs rang out and everyone stood up. The paladins walked out of the dining room and followed the Princess. “So, I decided against flying in the lions. Instead we’re going to work in something Coran recently repaired.” They entered a room which seemed way too quiet and calming. Pidge let out a ‘Woah' and dashed around the room. “What is this place??” Pidge asked.

“It's a dream chamber.” Coran stated. He proceeded to point to a bed on one side of the room. “See there? One person sleeps, and there dream forms in this chamber. So.. Others can see it.” Coran explained. Everyone exchanged strange looks. “You all can decide who goes first! Take turns.” Coran decided and walked out of the room. Before closing the door on them, he said “I will explain how this helps you later, have fun Paladins!” Coran slammed the door shut.

The paladins gave strange looks to one another. “Uhh… How about you go first Hunk?” Shiro offered. Hunk blinked and pointed to himself, “Me…?” Everyone nodded, well, except for Hunk. Hunk sighed. “At least it's just sleep.” Hunk mumbled, getting in the bed.

“At least we can get more sleep.” Lance said sarcastically, Pidge shuffled a laugh. ~~_(Shuffled)_~~

They waited a few minutes before hearing small snores come from Hunk. The room started to shape into something else, and it looked like… A kitchen. Of course. Hunk appeared and blinked. “Oh. Hey guys.” Hunk waved, holding a frying pan. “I usually dream about food. Sometimes the dream turns into me fighting-” Random breakfast-shaped monsters appeared. “-Uh, food monsters.” Hunk said with a scared tone.

“Well, we’re in a dream simulator, so, nothing is real, right?” Lance said everyone looked to him and shrugged. Keith was suddenly slammed to the ground by a pancake. “NOPE ITS NOT FAKE-” Hunk yelled. “HUNK YOU'RE ASLEEP, YOU CAN'T BE HURT.” Lance complained as a Waffle covered him in syrup. “Uh, HOLD ON I'LL TRY TO WAKE UP!” Hunk said, closing his eyes. He made a concentrated face. He quickly opened up his eyes. “AHH I CAN’T DO IT! Someone try scaring me!” Hunk yelped.

Shiro had taken out his Bayard and was slicing pancakes in half. “This dream could be worse.” Shiro commented. “Someone try scaring him!” Lance yelled. Keith had gotten the pancake that landed on top of him off and sliced it in half. He ran over to Hunk with his sword aimed in his direction and Hunk screamed, suddenly,the dream disappeared around them. Hunk was screaming in the bed and sitting up. He stopped screaming and looked around. “Oh thank God.” He huffed.

Hunk was out of bed quickly and walking towards the other Paladins. “I am never doing that again.” He mumbled. Lance brushed his hand through his hair as if the syrup was still there. Keith sighed.

Shiro glanced to Pidge. “Pidge goes next.” He decided. Pidge made a ‘Oh shit’ Face. Everyone looked to Pidge. “Fine.” She mumbled, walking to the bed and laying down. 

After a few minutes of silence, the room finally formed into another form. The place was filled with different types of computers and many, MANY screens. Pidge was at a laptop typing something up. Lance cautiously walked over with Hunk.

“Whatcha doin’?” Lance asked, Pidge looked up. “I’m writing a book called Ocean waves.” Pidge stated. Everyone seemed to glance to the side for a moment. “Uhh… Why?” Hunk asked. Pidge shrugged. “I get bored in my dreams.” Pidge stated. “Is that even possible?” Keith questioned, Pidge shrugged. 

Shiro sighed. “At least it's calm here.” He mumbled, leaning against a wall. Lance nodded and stared at what Pidge was writing. “Does that say slu-” Pidge quickly closed her laptop. “No…” Pidge said innocently.

Shiro would have to talk with Pidge later about some things.

Suddenly the place began to rumble, everyone was on their feet and aware. The wall opened up, and there stood a figure similar to pidges. Pidge stared with a calm expression. “My dreams seem to always have my brother in them.” Pidge mumbled. Her brother opened his arms. “But every time I go to hug him, he just… Disappears.” Pidge said sadly, turning away. 

Shiro placed his hand on Pidge’s shoulder, Pidge looked up. “Just wake me up already…” Pidge said, looking down to the ground. Shiro snapped his fingers next to Pidge’s ear and suddenly the room turned normal. Pidge sat up in the bed, looking around. “I hate dreams.” She mumbled.

Everyone stood still, forming that deadly silence once again. “I'll go next I guess.” Lance said, stalking towards the bed. He sat down calmly and laid on his side. His eyes fluttered and soon enough he was asleep.

The Paladins waited patiently for the dream to appear, when Instead of a dream, it was just Lance who appeared. He walked towards them and waved. “Uhh. Dude, where's your dream…?” Hunk asked, Lance stared for a minute. “My dreams take their time to start… Just.. Don't judge me please.” Lance stated, floating up and just hanging around in the air. Keith looked at him with sympathy.

“I bet he dreams about girls- OW!” Hunk rubbed where Pidge hit him. “What was that for?” Hunk asked and Pidge rolled her eyes. “Nah, Hunk, he dreams about boys-” This time Lance slapped the back of Pidge’s head. “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT?!” Lance pointed a finger at Pidge. She shrugged with a grin. “And no, I don't dream about girls… Or boys for the matter. Just… Wait.” Lance ordered, floating back up.

“How do you float?” Hunk asked as he sat down on the floor. “Well I mean, it's a dream so. I can do whatever I want to.” Lance stated, floating down and sitting beside Hunk.

A drop of water landed on Keith’s nose, he wiped it off extremely confused. He glanced up and saw a large wet spot on the ceiling, it was dripping water. He silently stepped aside and stared as the water dripped in front of him.

“Uhh, Lance?” Keith said, looking over to Lance and pointing up at the ceiling. “Oh, that’s new.” Lance said as he walked over by Keith. “I mean, all of my dreams are pretty new… There’s never one that’s the same…” He muttered. Keith shrugged. “So, your dream is just a dripping ceiling…?” Keith asked, Lance stared at the ceiling long and hard. “Nope.” The ceiling started to drip faster.

“Because my dreams are never that calm.” Lance said, stepping back from the drops. Everyone followed Lance’s lead and stepped away from the droplets. “What’s gonna happen? It’s just droplets of water.” Pidge said, staring at the ceiling. Lance glanced over. 

“I usually die in my dreams.” Lance confessed, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone stared at him with confused expressions.

“But how would this lead to your death-” Suddenly the roof caved in as Pidge was speaking, and water came pouring down from the ceiling. “My guess is drown.” Lance muttered. 

Everyone stepped backwards, but the water reached their feet. “Lance, we need you to wake up.” Shiro said, looking to Lance. Lance was panicking a bit. “I-I usually die then wake up.” Lance floated up to the ceiling. “Just… Come down to me.” Keith said, Lance stared at Keith for a minute.

Lance floated down to Keith and landed in front of him. He was in a state of Panic. Keith lifted his hand up to Lance’s face and stroked his cheek. “Just, think about the good things..” Keith said as he started to raise his hand up. “Tell me about them.” Lance looked up to Keith. 

“Um.. I.. I love my family… My Old one and..” Lance looked to the others for a moment. “Um… My new one..” Lance said and looked up to Keith once again. Keith nodded. “Go on.” Keith still had his hand up to the side, which made Lance confused but he didn’t question it. Lance let out an unsteady breath. “I remember the time when we all helped to rescue the balmera… That’s.. Good.” Lance said, his breath starting to steady.   
  


Keith’s hand suddenly collided with Lance’s face, the whole room turned white for a moment before turning normal. Thank goodness, the water was up to their stomach.

Keith was basically already by Lance’s side, rubbing his arm. “Sorry I slapped you, I had to, it was just a dream.” Lance looked up, a bit dazed. “I’m fine, It’s fine.” Lance said, rubbing his eyes. “At least I didn’t die, and at least you guys didn’t die..” He mumbled. 

Keith rubbed Lance’s back for a moment before departing from him and walking back to the other Paladins. “I hate water sometimes.” Hunk commented, a shiver ran through him. “Me too Buddy.” Lance was now with the others. Everyone held their ears as the piercing noise of an intercom came on. Alright paladins! I think we’re done for today. If you wish, we can do Shiro and Keith tomorrow.” Coran said over the intercom.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The door opened and Allura stared at them for a moment. “I think it’s best if I don’t explain how this helped you in any way quite yet.” She murmured, leaving the paladins dumbfounded. The Paladins walked out of the dream chamber and into the long hallway.

“So… What now?” Hunk asked, Allura turned to them. “I guess we can be done for the day. But I want all of you up early tomorrow. I’d say… Around 5 AM today.” 

Cue to Paladins sighing.

“Guess I need to start Dinner then, so everyone can get to bed early.” Hunk mumbled, starting to make his way over to the kitchen. Lance was about to follow Hunk, but his wrist was grabbed by Keith. “I was going to help Hunk-” He turned to Keith, and Keith shook his head saying, “I need to talk with you.” Lance stared at Keith’s serious expression. “Fine.” Lance said quietly, following Keith along to Lance’s room.

“Why not your room? We just passed it..” Lance asked, Keith looked back at Lance for a moment. “I’d rather talk in your room. My room is a mess.” Keith lied. 

Lance sighed, “Ok…?”   
They soon walked into Lance’s room, and closed the door behind them.   
  


“Sooo… What did you want to talk about?” Lance asked, his head tilted. Keith eyed him for a moment. Keith then sat on the bed and motioned for Lance to sit beside him. Lance did just that. “I just… Wanted to make sure you were doing ok. The whole time you looked uncomfortable.” Keith said to Lance, and Lance just shrugged.

“I guess I’m fine? I don’t know. It’s nothing, really. Just people peeking inside my dreams… Which I never really wanted them to know about anyway…” Lance said awkwardly. Keith shrugged. “We all get nightmares.” He said, messing with the bed sheets. Lance looked over at Keith with an unreadable expression. “Keith- I- Just-... These nightmares are endless… They won’t stop and I can’t make them stop! They won’t… Stop… I.. can’t make them… STOP.” Lance said very quickly. “MyWholeLifeIsANightMareAndItWontStop-” “Slow down.” Keith said, rubbing Lance’s back. “Calm down.” Lance breathed quickly. 

“I think I’m going to skip dinner” Lance stated, lying down on the bed. Keith stared at him for a moment. “You don’t have to join us, but, you are going to eat.” Keith stood up, about to walk out the door. “No I’m no-” “Yes you are. I’ll just bring you something, got it?” Keith said sternly, Lance sighed and nodded with hesitance.

Lance waited for Keith in the room, staring at his ceiling while mindlessly fiddling with his bed sheets. Eventually Keith returned with a plate full of a fake-meat substance they had gotten from the other planet that was apparently good for you. It also tasted good, or, at least that’s what Hunk had said.

Keith placed it on the side bed table and wiped his hands on his pants. “Alright. I’ll be in the dining room, alright? I’ll come back later.” Keith said, leaving Lance alone. Lance’s eyes went from the door over to the tray of food with a fork and knife on the side. A napkin layed folded neatly on the left. 

He sighed, grabbing the tray.

After a long dinner, the other Paladins finally decided to go to bed after the topic of ‘Dating’ came up. 

Keith trudged down the hallway, a bit tired. He finally made it back to Lance’s room and open the door. He walked in, seeing Lance laying on his side in his pajamas. “Lance?” Keith said, Lance didn’t respond. He could see Lance’s chest rise and fall. Keith smirked and shook his head, he grabbed the food tray that had half-eaten food left behind and carried it out to the kitchen.

Lance looked back to where Keith had left, his hand traced over something metal in his hands.

Keith placed the tray down, he honestly didn’t really feel like cleaning it. He gave one last look to the tray, before realizing something wasn’t right. He had put a knife on the tray before.

…

Keith looked around the plate for the knife, still no luck. He quickly dashed out of the kitchen all the way to Lance’s room.

Lance fidgeted when he suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall, he hid the knife under his covers and continued to stay laying on his side. He heard his door open and shut his eyes tightly.

Keith hovered over him with his arms crossed. “Lance…” He rubbed Lance’s arm. “Give it to me.” Lance held onto his bed sheets. “You don’t want to do this Lance…” Lance hesitantly reached his hand underneath the covers and raised the knife up to Keith. Keith took it, examining it for a moment. He gave Lance one last stare before exiting the room.

Lance laid there in silence, not knowing what to do or say. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to hurt himself. He just.. Wanted to know if more pain could take the pain away…?

Keith was like a hawk, watching Lance in bed constantly while Pidge and the others figured out what to do. They may have to pick up the pace with the mission ‘Making the depressed boy not depressed anymore.’

Lance glanced back at Keith finally, seeing how he was staring. He stared back. Keith looked up and met Lance’s eyes. Keith looked with seriously disappointed and sad eyes. “Why would you leave your family like that?” Keith questioned, seriously upset. “Do you know what would happen if you left? Everyone would be… They…” Keith rambled. “We’d lose someone special to us. It’s YOU!” Keith exclaimed, pacing around the room now. 

“I hate to say this, but, we can’t save the universe without you. I know you hate that statement, but you just NEED to get it through your head that we’re not out to get you! We love you Lance. We need you. Why can’t you see that?” Keith stopped in front of Lance’s bed. Lance just stared at Keith.

“I didn’t want to… Kill myself…” Lance said, sitting up and facing Keith. “I wanted to know if pain would make pain go away.” Keith stared at Lance confused. “Stupid. I know. But I guess if the pain did make the pain go away…” Lance started, his eyes wandered to the wall. “Maybe too much pain would have killed me.” He wandered to look down at his hands. He slowly looked back up. “You guys might have remembered me. My old family. But… I.. Just.. Who else would? The universe WON’T know me! All they will think is ‘Blue Paladin…’” Lance began to ramble on.

“You don’t have the choice to just exit out.” Keith said, staring deeply into Lance’s eyes. “You cannot just make that choice without ANYONE knowing. You CAN’T.” Keith stressed, Lance flinched. “No Suicide note? NOTHING? Stop LYING to yourself and saying that you just wanted to ‘know.’ Because you KNEW that if you died, everyone would be disappointed and angry. Right? Well GUESS WHAT! THOSE ARE NOT THE ONLY TWO FUCKING EMOTIONS OUT THERE. WE’D BE DISTRAUGHT, WE WOULD NOT… Recover from this.” Keith was letting out his emotions he never knew he had onto Lance. Lance started to cry softly. 

“Lance, Look at me.” Keith grabbed Lance’s face and turned him slowly to himself. “You are NOT just the ‘Blue paladin.’ You are Lance. Our Lance. Family…” Lance stared with wide eyes at Keith. “I want the old Lance back.” Keith said, stroking Lance’s cheek.

“Me too.” Lance said, crying softly.

“Good.” Keith said, letting go of Lance’s face. “Let us help you get the old Lance back then.” Keith sat next to Lance. Lance calmed down after a bit.

They both looked at each other, their eyes connected. Lance looked away with an embarrassed blush. Keith continued staring, and smirked.

Keith thought to himself for a moment. “So uh, off topic here, but what did Pidge mean by… ‘Dream of boys’? When we were in the dream chamber?” Lance froze and slowly looked up. He mumbled a few cuss words and facepalmed. “I’m uh, Bisexual.” Lance said awkwardly. Keith stared. “What?”

“I’m Bisexual.” Lance said again. Keith stared. “What does, uh, Bisexual mean? I know like, Gay and stuff like that but..” Keith said absolutely awkwardly. Lance stifled a laugh. “It means I’m into girls and guys.” Lance rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Keith looked away immediately realizing Lance’s words. He stood up. “I’m gonna go uh, talk with the others.” He went to exit the room, Lance grabbed his wrist. “I-I’m sorry for everything I did wrong…” Lance said with a bit of a dry throat, Keith looked back with caring eyes. “You never did do anything Wrong. Got it?” Lance stared at Keith and nodded. “Alright.”

\---

Lance waited patiently for Keith to return, with maybe Shiro or something, knowing that he was telling the other Paladins about Lance’s words.

He really did want to be himself again.

He really did want the negative thoughts and darkness to just banish into hell.

Lance heaved a sigh, staring at his ceiling. He immediately looked up when he heard his door open, Keith walked in with a smile. “Hey.” He said, going over and sitting on Lance’s bed. Lance stared at Keith with anticipation. Keith saw Lance’s face and smirked. “They want the old Lance back too.” Keith said, raising his hand up and running his hands through Lance’s hair.

“U-Um… Why do you do that?” “Do what?” “Run your hands through my hair.” Keith went silent for a moment. “You were tense.” He responded finally, happy with the answer. “Oh.” Lance said, staring at the wall as Keith ran his hand through his own hair.

_Oh._   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Marble Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic where I had the concept of 'Lance's eyes change color depending on how he's feeling, along with his blood'. So a human mood ring.
> 
> I think this is the second fanfic I tried writing? I definitely improved here, this was about a year and a half ago?
> 
> Blood Warning/Etc.

For a little while, they hadn’t run into any kind of planet that had a living species. Just plants and plants and… Plants. Many Earth-like, with the same breathable air. It was nice, being able to come out of their Lions and sit around a campfire and talk. They’ve been traveling for a while, and the Lions need rest eventually after traveling so much.

They’ll get to earth.. Soon, hopefully.

But for now it’s planet after planet, break after break, and it was a simple luxury.

But sadly, some good things must come to an end.

They end up on the planet Herbal, with a species named the ‘Izyrenan’. A species that stood on two feet- err-- paws. They were all very animal-like and a bit short. They had a terrible temper, but scared so easily. 

Which is the main reason why they were there. They were apparently terrified of a monster that lingered in their flowery woods. The woods were deep and dark, so Lance hopes, and he hopes, they just saw the shadow of an alien-squirrel or something along those lines. Keith called him out, saying that technically this planet only had the Izyrenan and nothing else.

That didn’t exactly help Lance’s case of almost being as scared as the Izyrenan themselves.

Going into a dark forest, with a ton of vines and blooming flowers that MIGHT be poisonous to humans, not that reassuring at all.

Lance went to snap at Keith, only out of fear and the nerves eating at him, but Allura cut him off before he could do so. “Keith, Lance, you will go first. Pidge, Hunk you two stay behind and protect the Izyrenan. I’ll take Blue up and get a.. What do you call it? Birds-eye view from up above. Is that right?” Allura questioned the choice of words, but when getting a nod from Hunk she smiled. 

Sadly Shiro couldn’t be with them, he had to stay with Coran back at the hometown of the Izyrenan and repair a shop that Shiro had crashed into while trying to avoid the strange rocks surrounding the planet Herbal. The Izyrenan were terribly angered, accusing Shiro that he had done it on purpose and if he didn’t fix the building, it’d be treason.

Coran offered to stay behind and help, in which Shiro had no other choice then to accept the man’s decision after he insisted. It was a small building, won’t take too long.

But it was long enough for Shiro to not be there, and man Lance wished he was here. Maybe he’d be going in with Keith instead of himself right now.

“Lance! Are you coming?” A loud grumble came from a few feet away from Lance, he blinked before realizing he had went a little too deep in thought. “Yeah Yeah-” He mumbled, running to catch up with the speedy Mullet. Too quick to jump into situations, a plan would be nice, or… A proper plan other then ‘Run into the woods and find the mysterious shadow monster.’

As they walked, Lance couldn’t help but ramble. Even if it was to Keith, or, most likely himself. He had to have noise to fill in the quiet of the eerie forest.

“You know, my little cousins would always play this game called ‘catch the human’, and one of us would play the human.. The other would play a weird species one of the cousins made up. Then we’d play the game, and the that catches the human wins. But they always had to do this just crazy way of catching the ‘human.’ It was fun.. Until they went a little too far one day and one of them fell out of a tree. Broke their leg- MMF-” Lance Sputtered when getting hit directly in the face with a giant forest leaf. He shoved the leaf aside to see a snickering Keith.

“Rude.” Lance huffed, “I was just telling you about my cousins, why did you-” Keith interrupted, “That’s why I did it. Lance, we’re looking for what sounds like a beast, we need to be quiet, and your rambling isn’t helping.” He said strictly, the teasing smile no longer there.

“Fine, yeah, whatever.” Lance continued to walk, Keith always in front of him for some reason.

The quiet didn’t last for too long, Lance rambling quietly, it was quiet but uh. Keith could still hear it and it was distracting.

“LANCE!” Keith snapped, turning to Lance, looking him straight in the eyes. Lance immediately looked away to avoid the eye contact, “What? I’m sorry okay!” He looks back, “It’s hard for me not to talk to hum or do ANYTHING when it’s so quiet!” Keith was pinching the brim of his nose, a long sigh and he was about to apologize.

A shadowy figure in the corner, creeping ever so slowly behind Lance. “Lance-”    
  
“No Keith, It’s fine, you don’t need to tell me to shut up again I’ll just s-” 

“No Lance-”

“I said-”

“LANCE-”

The Figure leaped, Keith barely managed to get Lance out of the way. He activated his bayard and swiped at the creature, managed to hit it once with a fatal stab. It lay on the ground, and true to the Izyrenan’s word, it was pure black. A true shadow monstrosity. It was Cheetah like, the dark black fur covering it’s entire body. 

Keith huffed, turning to Lance. The boy was holding his cheek in a bit of shock. When looking up and seeing Keith’s stare, he sputtered out an apology, “I didn’t see it coming I just-” 

“Lance, It’s fine. I was about to apologize to you but.. Yeah. Just be more careful, and watch your surroundings, alright?” The look on Lance’s face was uncertain but a nod came Keith’s way and he sighed.

“Let me see the cut?” Keith mumbled out, pulling out some Altean wipes to clean the wound. Lance removed his hand to reveal the medium-sized cut, dripping blood and… An inky substance. Most likely from the strange creature. 

Keith brought the wipe up to the cut, but Lance shook his head and leaned back. “Lance-”    
“Let me do it.” Lance murmured, reaching for the wipe. “Why? I can clean it easier since I can see it-”   
“Because I should’ve seen it coming and I just, let me do it.” Lance argued, reaching for the wipe once again, only to have it snatched away by Keith.

“Lance you’re not winning this. Just let me clean the cut before it gets infected.” Lance hesitated, but caved in. Keith gave a grateful huff and cleaned the wound, getting a pained hiss from Lance.

“Yeah Yeah, I know, just stay still.” Lance pouted, but complied. After a quick clean and a small sticky bandage applied, Keith decided it’d be a good time to tell Allura what they found.

But he paused.

“Wait, Lance, why didn’t you have your helmet on?” He questioned, the cuban boy tensing almost immediately. “It was hot in the helmet and.. I also.. Left it in Red.” Keith only grumbled in response, shaking his head. “Make sure you have it next time.” Keith scolded, he was being ever so patient with Lance lately. He’s also been better with his temper after spending two years with his mother. 

“I will.” Lance said, and Keith knew that was a promise. Lance was good like that. He makes a mistake, and he learns from it. He admires that.

What was he about to do? Ah, right. He switched on his coms, “Allura?” A short pause,  _ “Keith?” _

“Yeah, we found the creature. It’s uh, dead.” Keith coughed, it’s not like they were supposed to bring it alive or anything.

_ “You found it dead?”  _ Allura questioned, Keith coughed again awkwardly. “Well-”

“KEITH-” Keith immediately turned to see Lance on the ground, pinned by another shadow creature. The shadow creature had it’s paw directly on Lance’s neck so he couldn’t speak, it’s mouth leaking the same ink that had been on Lance’s wound.

It’s claws dug into the Armour, damaging it and reaching Lance’s neck-

Keith was quick to swipe it off, his sword now covered in the inky substance. The creature made a horrid noise, a mix between a growl and something you’d hear in a horror film. It echoed through the forest, that’s.. Not good.

_ “Keith? Come in! What’s going on out there?”  _ When Keith didn’t answer, Allura panicked. 

Keith drove his sword through the creature when it lunged, it fell with a loud ‘thud’ and a painful screech.

_ “Keith!” _

“I’m-  _ huff-  _ here Allura. There was more than one… We might need backup just in case-” Keith was cut off by  _ three _ more of the creatures sneaking from the woods towards Lance, who was struggling to get up.

“Shit Shit Shit- Allura we will need that backup--” One of the creatures tackled Keith to the ground, knocking his helmet off and making Keith wheeze out from the impact.

It’s face dug into Keith’s neck, sniffing and getting the ink everywhere on Keith. He carefully reached for his bayard that dropped from him, pausing when the creature suspiciously looked over at his hand. It looked back when it realized what was about to happen and snarled, more of the ink dripping dangerously close to Keith’s mouth.

It went for the bite, but was impaled by Keith’s sword before that could happen. Keith let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and shoved the creature off, standing quickly. 

The scene in front of him scared the shit out of him, Lance’s bayard across the ground, far far away from Lance. Two of the creatures with their faces invading Lance’s personal space. Inspecting everything now that they had torn the armour off. It laid in pieces across the ground, purely black.

They inspected his neck, his stomach, his legs, his...

That’s enough.

Keith charged towards them, sword cutting through the first, and tackling the second to the ground. It snarled and bit the air as a warning, but Keith clearly didn’t get it. It yowled as it was stabbed, falling to the ground with one final blow. 

Keith had to take a moment to breath, looking everywhere around him for more of the creatures. But nothing, for now. Keith had to move.

He turned and hurried over to Lance, who was shaking on the ground. He crouched down, checking over Lance for any injuries, a few scratches from the claws, his neck was bruised from how hard the paw was being pressed down onto it, and a long slash across his stomach. All covered in the ink. 

“I-I knew-- I had- a bad feeling-” Lance choked out, he held his stomach tightly. “I-I-” Keith shushed Lance, he had to be quick. Taking out some of the Altean wipes and swiping them as clean as he could, a quick bandage and he was scooping Lance into his arms. 

When Lance was securely in his arms, he had to take a look at his surroundings. First down at Lance, who was clearly in a whole lot of pain. Arms gripping around his own stomach but..

“Can you hold a hand on your stomach for me? Over the gash. Stop it from bleeding.” Keith said gently and clearly so Lance would understand. The boy gave a pathetic whine in response, arms shakily moving so his hands could hold down on the gash that was stinging and throbbing in large amounts of pain. When pressing down it took him everything not to yell out, black dots forming in the corners of his eyes.

“That’s good Lance, that’ll do, don’t push yourself.” Keith mumbled quickly, taking a look at the ground now. Covered in the deep dark ink, the grass was barely seen. A few armor parts that were also covered, but one recognized as his helmet. Contact the others.

He walked carefully, at a fast pace but a pace that won’t make Lance move too much. He skillfully kicked the helmet up with his foot and into a kind--of free hand. He struggled to get it on, Lance at one point--bless this boy-- taking a hand off the wound to help Keith get the thing on. His hand was back on his wound before Keith could protest what he did.

The coms still on, and immediately getting an earful of panicked voices. “Allura-” _“KEITH?!”_ Both Keith and Lance flinched from how _loud_ that was. _“What happened?! We tried contacting you for the last few-”_ “Sorry to interrupt but Lance really needs that pod, where are you, did you ever _even_ _send_ backup?” The coms went quiet for no more than a tic.

_ “Why does Lance need a pod?! What happened?! Is he-”  _ “ _ Hunk. _ ” Keith interrupted once more, “Where. Are. You.” Keith was getting angry now, and as much as he tried to stay calm, Lance was in his arms bleeding out. Wait was he…

God.

Lance had started to bleed not only red, but orange and yellow… Green… Blue.. Purple. All the colors of the rainbow. It was like Lance went to the nearest elementary school and painted with the kids for an hour. Or, they painted him.

“K-K..Keif?” Lance slurred, a confused look mixed in with fear. “Shh.. Guys where the hell are you?” 

_ “Right here!”  _ Allura called out, the giant blue lion landing and causing the Ink on the ground to fly up right onto Keith’s helmet.  _ Gross.  _

No time to think about the horrid Ink-blood on his helmet, Lance was in dire need of a pod. As soon as Blue opened up, Keith was rushing inside. Lance made whimpers of protest as he was jostled around, Keith quickly apologized as they sat inside on the floors of Lance’s previous lion.

On the ride back to the others, Lance’s blood stopped bleeding rainbows and stuck to a mixture of red, black, and yellow.

Was it just Keith, or did Lance’s eyes turn into a darker blue?

No, No. They definitely  _ had.  _ Not only that, but Keith could see a swirl of red and yellow and black forming in his eyes, turning them into a beautiful mixture of the colors.  _ What the hell was going on?  _

“Lance? Hey, you have to keep your eyes open, okay?” Lance looked drowsily to Keith, who was staring  _ very  _ deeply into his eyes. Lance honestly didn’t know whether to blush or throw up. Alright, guess we’re going with the second thing.

Keith’s eyes widened and he tilted Lance quickly, his hand moving to keep a hand on the stomach wound, while keeping Lance’s puke to the side. Lance heaved up red and black. Yellow was no longer there, his eyes dulling to a Green.

When Lance was done, Keith tilted him back onto his backside on his lap. He stroked a few sweaty hair strands from Lance’s face and felt his forehead. He was starting to burn up,  _ Shit Shit.  _ Could the healing pod they had help with a fever? Pidge had gotten a cold before but she just slept that off, this… This isn’t just a cold.

Keith didn’t realize they had landed until hands were trying to pry Lance from him. He was too distracted with trying to keep Lance awake, petting the panting boy’s hair. He growled on pure instinct, not wanting to let go. But there was small reassurances from the Paladins he couldn’t really hear over his own worried thoughts. 

_ God  _ what had happened? No wonder those little shits on that planet had been so scared. They weren’t just naturally scared because of their kind.

“They’re called the  _ Izyrenans _ . But, Little shits works too.” Who said that? Wait, how did he- ah. He said that part out loud, didn’t he?

He took a daring glance up, Matt. Of course. When did he get here?

“Wow, you’re really out of it aren’t you? I’ve been here with you all for about two days now… I guess you’ve been in your head, huh?” Matt commented with a dry laugh, he knew how serious the situation was. But he was also the only one speaking to Keith right now. Matt held out a hand, in which Keith reluctantly took into his and stood. 

Keith was immediately heading to visit Lance, he  _ had  _ to know if he was okay. But Matt’s hand caught his shoulder and he stopped, turning to basically growl a threat at the rebel. “Hey, Woah, Just. Before you see him, maybe you should take a shower, clean up a bit. You’re soaked in… Whatever that is. You kind of look like a rainbow… If Rainbows also had black.” Keith took a moment to look down at his armour, it was covered head to toe in black and other colors Lance had bled and.. Partly thrown up.

He did have to get cleaned up.

But he had to make sure Lance was okay first.

He shook his head, shaking Matt’s hand off his shoulder and walking ahead and out of Blue rather quickly. To black, where the only healing pod was held.

Once inside, he received several worrisome looks from his paladin friends, Pidge was typing furiously on the healing pod, Coran by her side. Shiro looked uncertain, not sure how to help except to provide little comfort to Allura who looked as stressed as everyone else. Hunk was sitting and holding Lance’s hand, why… Why the  _ hell _ wasn’t Lance in the pod?

“Why isn’t- Is he-” Keith rambled out, anger and worry building up more and more. “Keith- my boy. We’re trying our hardest with the pod but, it might not help with his fever. For now he’s healing the old fashioned way until we can fix it up.” Coran explained, not even batting an eye at Keith as he helped Pidge. Pidge looked so tired, bags under her eyes and tear tracks staining her cheeks. She was so worried.

“Is he in pain?” Keith asked, walking over to Lance, who had a distressed expression. However his eyes were closed and he was seemingly asleep.

“No. We put him on some heavy sedatives..” Keith took a small glance over at Allura, but jerked his head back to Lance when he whined. Bandages covered Lance and he did look much more cleaner. The blood not seeping through the bandages like before with Keith’s sloppier job.

“Keith..” Keith didn’t budge when Shiro grabbed his wrist. “Keith.” Shiro repeated. No response. “Keith!” He finally turned just a bit, “Get cleaned up and get something to eat. He’s not going anywhere. I promise.” He didn’t sound so sure. Or maybe that was just Keith being overprotective, seeing Lance hurt like that..

_ God _ it hurt him too.

Keith hesitated when turning from Lance,  _ I’ll be back.  _ He made a silent promise and walked away from the boy he made the promise to. 

It grew silent in the Black Lion after that, Lance’s shallow breathing filling the air and the only real noise being Pidge’s typing. 

Some time passes, and Keith is already making his way back into his Lion, the big beast creating vibrations in order to try and keep the peace with what’s happening inside.

There wasn’t as many people in the Lion as before, Allura and Shiro left a bit earlier after Keith had when Coran made them go get some sleep. Hunk left soon after very hesitantly to stress bake for when Lance woke up, he’d want something good to eat and Hunk was gonna make sure he got that. Pidge looked like she was close to bursting out of stress and exhaustion.

Coran somehow looked wide awake still, and eager to finish. So much credit to the Altean.

Keith’s attention turned to the boy on the bed, he looked somewhat better. Not as pale, but still pale enough to worry. 

And he was.. Oh god he was opening his eyes. Keith stepped forward and took a place in the chair Hunk was using before, taking Lance’s hand into his. Lance wearily turned his head when feeling the contact.

“Hey.” Keith softly mumbled, Lance’s eyes opened just a bit more at the sight of him holding his hand. Lance’s eyes were.. A green and yellow. What did that even mean? 

“Coran can you come here for a uh.. Tick.?” Keith had to stop himself from saying second, Coran had the tendency to mix up their seconds for hours. They all learned their lesson after asking Coran to put Hunk’s special goo in the microwave for a few seconds. Hours later and the kitchen  _ did not smell all that great.  _ The Microwave also blew up, but, the smell was just  _ awful.  _

“What is it, Number fou- Oh, well that’s new!” Coran interrupted himself upon seeing the multi- colored eyes. Lance looked so dazed as he blinked up at Coran. “Pidge could you-” “What the hell?” Pidge stared at Lance’s eyes, pulling out a flashlight and shining it into them. Lance immediately whimpered, eyes turning red. “Pidge, no.” Keith had a hand to block out the light. 

“Sorry, Sorry..” Pidge apologized, “I can’t really determine what this is unless we do some tests..” Coran nodded in agreement. Keith’s brows furrowed, he was uncertain about that. “I’d offer to wait, Number four  _ but _ , we’re not sure if this can kill him in any way. He’ll be perfectly A-OK!” Coran said in reassurance.

Keith moved his hand from Lance’s eyes, back to his hand and sighing. “What do you need to do?” Keith questioned, not paying too much attention to Coran and Pidge sifting through a few medical supplies. He was too focused on Lance’s eyes, which were shifting colors.

“Allura?” Pidge was on the coms now, Keith still didn’t look up.  _ “Pidge? -Yawn-, Is everything alright?”  _ Allura sounded exhausted, most likely waking from a sleep. “Number Five, let me. Princess it appears Number three is having some.. Interesting effects happen to his eyes.” …  _ “Err, could you be more specific Coran, what’s the matter with his eyes?”  _ Another long pause and a sigh from Pidge. “His eyes are turning different colors and we’re not sure why.” Keith grumbled out loud enough for the coms to pick up.

_ “I.. That is concerning. What do you need help with?”  _ She asked, “Could you go to the village with Shiro or… With Hunk. Just, with someone, and ask what this is about? The Izyrenans may be able to help.” Pidge asked and Allura was nodding even though they couldn’t see her. “Uh, Allura if you’re nodding I can’t see--”  _ “Sorry, Sorry! I’m still a bit tired. I’ll grab Krolia to come down with me if that’s alright.”  _ The question mostly directed to Keith. “It’s fine, she’s with Kosm-” “HAH!” The laugh was a bit quieter than it seemed, but Keith still heard it. “So you finally accepted his name as Kos-” “Shut up Pidge.” Keith snapped, not in the mood.

“Right, sorry, but I’m bringing it up again later.” Pidge grumbled out. “Yeah, it’s fine Allura. She’s with Kosmo, and I’m guessing they’re already with the Izyrenans in the village.” Keith nodded, Krolia was interested in  _ something  _ the Izyrenans had to offer.  _ “Alright, I’ll find out what I can.”  _

Lance was finally starting to gain some sort of actual conscious, not really too dazed and oblivious to what’s happening. Blinked once, twice, three times. Keith was holding his hand.. Coran with a syringe… Pidge typing at the pod again- wait Coran with a syringe.. … 

His eyes shot open and turned into a greenish Yellow. “Why-Why is- Wh..” He felt Keith’s hand squeeze his, “He’s just taking some blood.” He mumbled, that didn’t really reassure him too much. Coran was sticking the needle into his arm before he could protest again, god why did that hurt so much?

“Stop- Coran you have enough he’s in pain-” Oh, was he screaming? That would explain Keith’s temper- wait god why was it so dark now?

“Alright, Alright, I’m done my boy, I’m terribly sorry.” Coran apologized, Keith shoving the man away. Lance shook his head, tears falling off onto the sheets below. He grabbed Keith’s arm and squeezed. There’s no need to shove Coran. He’s just trying to help.

“I know.. I know..” Keith whispered, was Lance that easy to read? His throat was way too dry to say that out loud. Speaking of dry.. “Water?” He managed out, voice sounding scratchy and somewhat pained. A dash of red formed in his eyes.

“Not yet Number three, we don’t wanting you throwing up now do we?” God the memory of throwing up came to mind and his eyes were a green again, “Unless you do want to- Number four can you,-- thank you.” Keith had Lance turned on his side before Coran could really ask. He heaved onto the floor, mixture of greenish yellow blood and anything else that had been in his stomach.

Lance gagged until there was nothing left, small tears in the corner of his eyes. Keith was rubbing circles into his arms and Coran had a washcloth wiping away at his face. He was turned onto his back once more. 

A few hours pass, Lance drifted in and out of sleep. Keith never left his side, clearly in need of sleep as well, but too stubborn to do so. Allura at least came back, and it’s wasn’t really good or bad news? It was, both.

Well, good news, the ink that infected him won’t kill him. Bad news, he’s going to be suffering from a fever for a while until the effects of the ink go away. Even after, as Allura explain, there’ll be effects that won’t hurt him Physically, but mentally.

One of the Izyrenans had been scratched by the creature that attacked Lance, and had the same side effects. The changing eye color and blood, the extreme fever and bad cases of Nausea. The Izyrenans did a few tests, and turns out the changing colors is actually representing the emotions of the host. 

Like a mood ring, Pidge compared. 

Lance’s eyes looked like Marbles.

When Lance had this explained to him, the color in his eyes turned yellow.

“Can we get like, a thing that tells us what the colors mean?” Hunk questioned, fascinated by Lance’s eyes. Allura hummed in response, “Perhaps they have something like that. Since they did run experiments.” Lance wasn’t liking this conversation, shaking his head and turning to Keith who still had not left that chair except for  _ once  _ to use the bathroom.

It took one look at Lance for Keith for him to speak up, “I don’t think that’s necessary.” He rumbled, squeezing Lance’s hand. Lance wondered why Keith was even still here, why did he bother when he probably had better things to do? Lance would heal. They all knew that now. So why did he linger?

The eyes turned blue.

“Why do you think that?” Allura questioned, “Because if you all had what he had you wouldn’t want your emotions to be read  _ that  _ easily. Sometimes you hide things, good or bad, you do.” Keith said, not missing a beat. Allura was somewhat taken back, eyebrows furrowed and a confused look taken in her place. “We only want to help him, Keith.”

“I know you do. But this isn’t the way.” Keith hummed, using his thumb to rub circles into the back of Lance’s hand. 

“Well, what do you think Lance? I think it’d be kind of cool to know how you’re feeling. Like a mood ring.” Hunk said in enthusiasm. Pidge nodded, “That’s what I said. A Mood ring. I wonder if there’s a way to extract the inky substance to actually make a mood ring?” She pondered, with a wondering expression.

Yeah, no. Lance didn’t like the sound of that at all. Eyes turning a Yellowish Blue and shaking his head rapidly. Okay, that was a mistake judging by the black dots in his vision and throbbing in the back and front of his head. A hand was brought to his forehead to help stop the dizziness he caused himself. 

“Careful.” Keith warned, he doesn’t want Lance throwing up again. “How long do you think until the fever breaks?” Where did- who- when- why is Romelle here? She sounded worried and concerned. “Hopefully in a Varga or two.” Allura sighed, she was feeling guilty. She hadn’t sent backup quick enough to the two Paladins when they needed it. “Don’t blame yourself.” Muttered Krolia, a hand on Allura’s shoulder.

Krolia read people a little too easily.

“It’s hard not to.” Allura said in shame, Keith grunted and shook his head. “Mom’s right, not your fault. We didn’t know there were more than one creatures. That’s all of our faults.” Krolia beamed at her son, he’s matured greatly over time. “Indeed it is.” The mother hummed out.

“We probably could’ve scanned the forest for other substances that could’ve been moving. But all we did was scan for something living. These things could’ve been dead. Like, well.” Pidge stared for a moment. “Ghosts. Yeah sure, Ghosts. Let’s go with that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time we’re looking for a mysterious monster in a deep dark forest full of flowers.” Hunk muttered sarcastically. 

“Alright! Out with all of you! Minus Number Four, Number five, and of course Number three.” Coran shooed the rest out, wanting to give Lance room. He would’ve made Keith leave too, but he was scared he’d get bitten by the boy.

“I’ll be back later with the best burritos!” Hunk promised, Lance knew he was in for a treat. Oh boy. 

“Can we still not use the pod?” Keith mumbled out the ask, his eyes really never left Lance, did they? “I’m afraid not, but his wounds are over all healed. So no pod is needed!” Coran exclaimed.

“When his fever breaks, can he walk?” Pidge rose an eyebrow at this question. “His legs weren’t broken, he should be fine.” Keith shook his head. “No I mean, what if he’s too weak?” 

“‘M not.weak…” Keith rolled his eyes at what Lance coughed out, “I didn’t say you were. I meant.. Tired. I guess. You’ll get your strength back.” Keith grumbled the reassurance.

“He might just need more rest, something to eat. Water. You get it. Then he’ll be fine.” Pidge said as she started to flip a water bottle out of boredom. The reason why they couldn’t use the pod was because it might badly affect what the creatures did to Lance. Possibly kill him. Pidge was just there currently to help watch him just in case he reacts differently than the Izyrenans. 

About a Varga later, Lance woke again. He didn’t really remember when he fell asleep but apparently he had. With one look around Lance could tell Pidge was kept busy. She put lights around the Black Lion, and Lance could imagine Keith protesting about not wanting them. Or maybe he did want them, and denied wanting them. 

Where was Keith anyway? Wasn’t he- Oh nevermind he still is. Just asleep. On his arm. … That explains why Lance couldn’t feel his own arm. And Pidge was.. Asleep. On the end of the bed, curled up like a dog. Annnnd Coran, the gorgeous man, was… Snoozing on top of the closed pod. Nice.

Lance brought a hand to his forehead, it was warm but.. It seems that his fever was overall gone. He also felt better, much much better. He hesitated, before slowly removing his hand from underneath the slumbering Keith and moving the two of his legs over the side of the bed.

He sat up and--- Okay really light headed, too quick way too quick. God he might throw up again- Nope nope. He’s good. Oh boy.

With one step at a time, he was standing then he was walking. More like wobbling but yeah, it turned to walking. He stretched at one point, using the wall to support him.

“Alright- - _ Cough-  _ god that sounds  _ awful. _ ” Lance grumbled at the sound of his own dry and scratchy voice. Time to get water. He wobbled and sort of walked out the Lion. Well, he  _ tried  _ to walk out of the Lion. But it was really shut tight, the hell?

“What are you doing up?” Lance froze at the voice, pausing at trying to opening the door. “Uh- Water?” Keith huffed at that. “We had water bottles in here you could’ve just asked.” 

“I- um. Didn’t want you wake you- god I sound horrible.” Lance whined, it sounded like he was losing his voice once more. “Yeah, you do.” Lance shot a glare to Keith, crossing his arms and eyes turning Orange. “Well, Orange is new.” Keith mumbled as he grabbed Lance’s arms and basically dragged him back to bed. “What do you mean, ‘Orange is new?’” 

“I mean your eyes haven’t been that color yet. Maybe it means that you’re mad. Because red has been when you’ve been in pain, so that can’t be anger. Unless you were mad that you were in pain.” Keith said a bit sarcastically. “Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn’t, or maybe my eyes are just changing colors freely.” 

“Well actually they are just. Based off your emotions.” Lance paused. That didn’t make too much sense. “Uh- What-” “Just lay down. I’ll get you the water.” 

“But I don’t want to lay down.”

“ _ Lance. _ ”

“I’ve been laying down all day.”

“Yes and only a day, you need to sleep. I’ll get you the water and call Hunk up to-”

“NoNo- Don’t call Hunk. If I eat a burrito right now I might throw up.”

“You still need to eat, even if it’s food goo.”

“What if I throw that up.” Lance’s voice was getting smaller, god his throat hurt.

“Stop being so stubborn, just let me get your water. Your voice sounds like it’s trying to die.”

“What a comparison Mullet-” Lance coughed, not stopping until a hand on his back patted and rubbed soothing circles. “That hurt.” He wheezed out.

“Sounded like it. Here.” Keith placed the water bottle in Lance’s hand, sighing. Lance opened the cap, taking a huge gulp and that made Keith take the bottle from him. “Hey w-”

“Slowly. You said you don’t want to throw up.” Keith lectured, handing the bottle again when Lance whined in complaint and his eyes turned just a bit blue, orange still there. 

A loud thump and Lance’s attention was turned to Coran on the floor. “Ah, Lance, you’re awake! You gave me quite the scare.” .. Lance rose an eyebrow, “How did I-”

“NOTHING!” Okay Coran. Weird.. Maybe that was normal actually.

Lance lifted the bottle, made eye contact with Keith once, and took another  _ large  _ gulp. “ _ Lance. _ ” When Keith reached for the bottle Lance stood and walked to the other side of the room, chugging the bottle. “ _ LANCE! _ ” Keith ran up and hit the bottle of his hand. It was empty already, how did he drink that so quickly?!

“You’re gonna get sick.” Lance shrugged in response. “Why are you so damn stubborn?” Lance only shrugged again, eyes turning a Purple.

“Oh hey, he has Keith’s eyes.” Pidge chuckled tiredly. “Wait what” Lance tilted his head, eyes a Green. “Your eyes were purple but now they’re green. Your emotions are changing like a hormonal teenage girl’s.” Pidge snickered, Lance’s eyes turned a blueish orange until they remained a blue. “Very funny Pidge, since you’re a teenage girl technically.”

“Nah I matured early.” Pidge stretched back, yawning. “Now that you’re up I’m gonna go and see how Hunk is doing with those Burritos..” She said, walking passed Keith and Lance and out of the Lion.

“Wait how did she get out so easily but I didn’t?” Lance asked, sending a orange glare to Keith. “Because I asked Black not to let you out.” He mumbled quietly, “Did- I still heard that.” Lance shook his head, sighing. He walked back to the bed and sat, grumbling to himself until a small pain formed in his stomach and his eyes turned green.

“Are- wait are you about to- I told you  _ not  _ to chug the water bottle and what do you do?” Keith sighed, walking to Lance. “I know I know- oh god Keith I need like a bucket or-”

“Right, Right, Sorry.” Keith dug through a large drawer from the Lion, pulling out a rather small bucket and thrusting it towards Lance. He immediately puked into it, unable to hold it back. The water he drank earlier came up with ease. “I think that’s my cue to give you these.” Coran hummed, placing a pill bottle on the bed side of Lance. “Take two-” Lance heaved, “Err- Number four, make sure he knows to take two each Varga until the nausea dismisses. I’ll be with the Princess if you need me.”

Wait Coran was just gonna leave- “Wait! What if he-”

“Mmhhhmm!” Coran was gone after that.

“Damn it.” Keith cursed, turning back to Lance, who was not having the best time. Alright. Guess he was suddenly the caretaker, not that he minded. Usually he would’ve but.. He felt like he couldn’t leave his side again. Not for a while.

But it was at least reassuring when  _ someone  _ was there to help him, on his own sometimes he doesn’t know what to do.

Where was Kosmo when you needed the wolf.. At least he’d help with the awkwardness that was most likely going to come.

“M’ Okay.” Lance murmured, placing the bucket to the side and looking away from the vomit inside. “No, you’re not.” Keith said somewhat bluntly. Lance just rolled his eyes, laying back down on the bed. When Lance didn’t respond after a while Keith knew he still wasn’t feeling his best.

Keith stared in silence at the wall away from Lance, a sigh escaping his lips. “Okay,” Keith stood, turning to Lance. “Feeling somewhat better?” He asked, Lance looked up from where he had his head shoved into a pillow. “I said I was okay.” Lance said stubbornly. 

“And you weren’t. Okay, I mean. Just, you don’t feel like you’re going to throw up?” Keith grumbled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Stomach is a-okay.” Lance huffed, turning onto his back. “Why?”

“You need to take the pills Coran gave you.” Keith took the pill bottle, opening it and shaking two into his palm. “Let me get you another water bottle before you-” Lance took the pills out of Keith’s hand and shoved them in his mouth, swallowing dry. “ _ Lance. _ ” Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, in which Keith returned the look. 

Lance grinned slightly and turned towards the wall, only to grunt in a bit of pain. Keith was immediately inspecting Lance, eyes roaming to his bandages. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith questioned and Lance turned with his eyes slightly parted open to reveal the red with a dash of Green.”You’re not,” Keith worried over the sight of the red. “M’fine. Tired.” 

Keith shook his head, bringing a hand to Lance’s cheek and feeling for heat, it was only warm but.. He looked around before pulling Lance’s shirt up, his eyes widened at the sight of blood seeping through the bandages. It was red, slightly green.. That’s still weird but..

“I’m gonna get Coran, okay?” He gave Lance’s hand a squeeze, Lance squeezed back with a groan. 

Keith was out of the Lion quickly,  _ where was Coran again?  _ He paused when he was halfway to the where the other Lions were positioned. He grumbled, realizing he forgot his coms in Black, looking back at the Lion, then to the other Lions.  _ Screw it. _

“CORAN?” He called out, speeding to the other Lions. “CORAN!” 

“Yes my boy?”  _ Where did Coran come from?? Nevermind that.. _

“Lance is bleeding through his bandages.” Keith huffed out, worry clear on his face. “That’s not good, let’s go take a look at him, shall we?” Keith was basically dragging Coran to the Black Lion, not waiting for the man to simply catch up. When they arrived, Lance had managed to fall onto the ground. He was kind of in a ball, clutching his stomach and eyes screwed shut.

Keith was by his side at an instant, shuffling his arms under the Blue Paladin--err- Red Paladin, and picking him up and onto the bed. Coran was already by the bedside with new bandages and… Was that a cream? Some sort of cream. Coran motioned for Keith to give him room, in which Keith hesitantly complied.

A few minutes passed, of Keith Impatiently tapping his foot and Coran doing a quick replacement of the bandages. Keith looked up when Coran tapped his shoulder, a smile on his face. “He’s going to be fine. Just needed his bandages changed and some good Altean sealance cream!”  _ Sealance Cream? Should Keith even ask? _

“So, he won’t… Bleed anymore?” There’s a nod from Coran and Keith exhales in relief. “Now then, I need to get back to Allura. You’re lucky I was wandering about!” Coran waved his finger around, leaving the Lion soon after.

Keith waited for Coran to fully leave before he turned back to Lance, who was seemingly knocked out. Good… He needed his sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly quite enjoyed what I was going for here?? But there's no motivation to finish this. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	3. Yelling in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I started and just, had no motivation to continue. I think I started this when I was upset about something? Not sure.

There’s this silence that looms over the two of them, ever since they entered the Red Lion together they just.. Didn’t speak.

Lance doesn’t even know why Keith followed him here. There was no real reason to it. All he got from the ‘Black Paladin’ was this stern look that hid another expression of pain and confusion. He stares at Lance with this same look as they stand in the ever so tense atmosphere. 

The ‘Red Paladin’ fidgets under the stare, eyes shutting and fists clenching.  _ What does he do?  _ He doesn’t know.

He was just.

Tired of the silence.

“Keith-” He goes to break the situation he was currently in, however as soon as he starts he’s immediately interrupted.

“No.”  _ What?  _ Lance stares at Keith with a dumbfounded expression, mouth opening and closing as he tries to figure out what to say.   
  


“No?” He murmurs back, “What do you mean ‘No’?” It’s said more clearly out, yet shaky all the same. What did he do wrong this time? Why does he keep doing things wrong in the first place?

“I mean,” Keith seems to also be struggling for words, despite the time of silence they had to find them. “No. Just. No. I don’t mean to make it seem.. Harsh.” He sighs, pinching the brim of his nose. “I just wanted to speak first. That’s all. Sorry.” Another pause enters, and Keith looks around during this moment of silence.

He eventually takes a seat and gestures for Lance to do the same, but the other shakes his head and continues to fidget in place. There’s this look on his face as if saying ‘I can’t.’

Keith thinks he gets it. But he doesn’t know.

“Okay.” He finally breathes out, breaking what was starting to be awkward. “Can you..” A huff comes from the boy with a  _ Mullet, _ “Okay, Okay. Can you tell me why.. You’ve been distant to… Everyone? Including me? I--- I think I might know why. And I-- I want to explain. I want to.. Apologize.” 

...


	4. Shockable Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat longer, I think I wanted to write about Lance going into shock?  
> Something like that.

Lance was on his way to the kitchen when he ran into Keith as well as Keith’s Mother. They were both just simply talking when he quite  _ literally  _ ran into them both from behind. It was an accident, he wasn’t paying attention. Spacing out, really. As they’re turning around to face who just made that stupid mistake, Lance was fumbling to figure out what he just did.

He didn’t hear the first time his name was said, but he eventually catches the second time.

“Lance.” Keith breathes out in a huff of almost irritation, there was only a slight hint of worry behind it. Perhaps he was assuming Lance just wasn’t watching where he was going. Very.. ‘Lance-like’ as it would seem.

“Yeah? Oh- Yeah. Uh.” Lance blinks, words toppling out in such an awkward and confused way. But as he takes a quick look around the halls of the Atlas, his mind finds its way. “Right. Sorry-- My head was in the clouds.” He chuckles, though forcefully. Seems like his head was still up there and not here.

Keith’s stare lingers, eyebrow raised as if he doesn’t believe the words that the Blue--  _ Errr _ \--- Red Paladin was saying. But a long breath is soon drawn from him and he lets it go. 

“Right… Where are you heading to?” He says instead of pushing Lance further, and his Mother still doesn’t say a word.

“Uh-” Lance pauses, as if forgetting where he was actually going to.

_ Confusion plagued him, and his feelings betrayed him. _

“The Kitchen.”

“The Kitchen?” Keith’s suspicion is back, but did it really ever leave?

Lance gives a fast nod and wills a smile to come across his face. “Just hungry is’ all.” He doesn’t have much else to say. Even if he did, it would be yelling and screaming. He would be crying and just wanting to not be here anymore. But instead he sticks to the small words and reassurances.

_ He’s just fine. _

_ He’s just hungry. _

_ It’s alright. _

Hunk and Pidge would believe that. Since it’s simple. 

It wouldn’t be in the way of them or whatever they may be doing together.

They could continue to avoid him.

It’s fine.

Shiro would probably be harder to convince, but he’d also let him go. He’d be too tired to argue, right?

But Keith.

He ran into Keith.

Not Pidge or Hunk, Not Shiro.

Not even Allura or Coran.

Not anyone else on the Atlas.

Just Keith.

Oh, and his Mother.

They both had eyes that looked him up and down, trying to find  _ something.  _

“We were just on our way there too.” Krolia, Keith’s Mother, finally says. Her voice is seemingly calculating yet kind. It was… Supposed to be believable. 

And Lance does believe it.

Somehow.

It’s fine.

It’s just fine.

“Right.” Lance forces down any ‘buts’, he couldn’t make any excuses either as to get out of this. As much as he wanted to go alone and be left to his thoughts, this is alright.

They wouldn’t bother him.

“Okay.” Keith says, though his voice is less believable as Krolia’s. It’s more so has a hint of ‘I don’t remember that,’ yet ‘what are you planning?’ behind it. As he side-eyes his Mother and turns around to face the hallway towards the kitchen. “Well?” He gestures forward, waiting for Lance to make the first move.

Right.

Kitchen.

This whole interaction was short, quiet, and awkward. Lance felt as if he walked into a funeral when he just wanted a snack.

_ God what even?  _

“Right! Yeah.” He forces himself forward, trying to ignore the eyes boring into the back of his head.

When reaching the kitchen, Lance is quick to make his escape towards the fridge. Before he opens it to look inside for what he wants, he dares to take a look over to Krolia and Keith. They seemed to stick around one of the Kitchen counters. Close to Lance yet far enough as to not be heard as they talk in a hushed whisper.

Why did they even come to the kitchen if they weren’t going to eat?

Maybe they were waiting for him to be finished first.

Yeah that’s it.

Maybe.

He opens the fridge, finally letting himself go back into his head. He pulls out some vegetables and.. Maybe Some Cheese. Sure.

He closes the fridge with his foot and shimmies over to a counter. He gently places down the ingredients and takes a cutting board out from one of the many cabinets. 

Alright.

Going Good.

He slowly starts the pace of cutting the veggies and placing them into a bowl off to the side, trying to hum softly as he does so. However he cuts himself off as his mind begins to wander, no longer enjoying the peace as Lance had been doing. It lingers back to the time he died and everything that had happened  _ after _ that. 

_ He just can’t get it out of his head.  _

Lance has been thinking about this a lot lately, including the times where he’d try to speak up about it but.. Only to be shut down because everyone was ‘too busy’ to listen.

He thought Allura would have told them.

But no.

Perhaps it wasn’t important.

He was alive after all. So why would the topic stay?

The ‘Red Paladin’ slows his cutting, not wanting to accidentally stab himself just because his mind decided to distract him from what he actually wanted to do.

_ He just wanted to eat. He didn’t want this.  _

Lance doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until he puts the next batch of cut-up veggies into the bowl, then he sees the way they quiver. His grip on the knife tightened as he tried to will himself to calm down,  _ he can’t make what he wants to make like this.  _

Yet he tries again out of pure determination, get rid of the thoughts and continue making.

But it’s never that easy.

It never is.

And he doesn’t think it’s supposed to be in the first place.

Because when you die, you don’t forget that. You don’t just not wake up in the mornings screaming from the memories of that time. You don’t just not start sobbing and hope to god it was just a dream.

He wants to hide it.   
He wants to run from it.

….

His grip loosens on the knife and he doesn’t know what’s happening. Everything tilts sideways and suddenly there’s a ‘clatter’ against the ground of the knife and bowl falling.

But there’s something else strange.

_ It seems like he fell too.  _

Why was he on the ground now?

And why was everything suddenly just disappearing around him?

Was he dying again?

He doesn’t want to die.

“Lance?”

That’s his name.

_ That’s his name.  _

There’s hands on him suddenly, and his body is lifted into the air.

He doesn’t quite remember what else happened after that, other than a quiet reassurance being whispered and hands running gently through his hair.

_ Who would be so kind as to do that? _

….

Keith doesn’t know what happened.

One moment, his Mother was making up this  _ lie  _ about apparently ‘also going to the kitchen’, then the next Lance was collapsing  _ while  _ they were in the kitchen.

The moment he had seen the ‘Red Paladin’ he knew something was wrong.

His posture, his expression, his words. Everything was wrong.

And at first he thought ‘going to the kitchen’ was just a lie, that Lance was maybe going elsewhere but didn’t want Keith to know where.

But as Krolia made up a ‘lie’ of her own, they both followed the boy to the kitchen.

They stood afar from Lance, watching curiously as he darted over to the fridge. Krolia grabbed his attention away however, not wanting the ‘Black Paladin’ to be staring. It would put too much stress on the ‘already suspicious’ ‘Red Paladin’ as Krolia said.

This just confused Keith more, in all honesty.

Then, as Krolia began to speak in a soft voice to him. Stating words about how she had this  _ hunch  _ that something bad was going to happen, and Lance couldn’t be alone.

Keith argued back at this, if something bad was going to happen then shouldn’t they be getting weapons and armor?

“No.” She scolds, “That’s not what I mean.” His Mother has to direct the boy’s attention away from the other once more with a flick of her hand, “I mean, something bad is going to happen to him. He seems.. Off.” Krolia states, “Though I cannot tell what it is.”   
  
“He did say he was hungry-- and I mean, maybe that’s just it?” Keith shrugs, even though he felt it too. But he didn’t feel like anything bad was going to happen.. He just felt like-- Lance was hiding something.

Maybe that  _ could  _ lead to something bad.

Or maybe not.

But… Perhaps Krolia is right.

Even if it is just a hunch, it’s always good to double check, right?

His gaze goes back over to where Lance now is, back facing towards them as a light ‘chop chop chop’ comes from the vegetables he was cutting.

“Maybe.” Krolia finally says, also staring over at the boy. “But he seems like he’s refraining himself from doing something. I know he’s your friend, you’ve talked about him plenty. So your worry is my worry.” She says almost  _ bluntly.  _

And suddenly Keith is whipping around to face her in a moment of ‘what?’.

“What? Is he not your friend?” She questions blinking in an almost oblivious way.

“No-- I mean!” Keith finds himself fumbling just as Lance was earlier in the hallway, “He is my Friend-- I think..”  _ A Good Friend.  _ “It’s.. Hard to tell.. I guess. I don’t know.” He doesn’t know where he and Lance really stand now. After everything that happened-- their small arguments and him leaving then just.. Coming back after a long time.

It was confusing.

“You should probably go talk with him then. If you don’t truly know. I can see that you do care about him, you know? And of course you care about your other friends just as much-- but right now you need to focus on him.” Krolia nods firmly, as if making the decision for Keith right there and then.

He doesn’t seem like he has a choice, huh?

_ God, weren’t they going to go help train the people on the Atlas?  _

Now they’re here, just because they both have a  _ hunch  _ about something that may not even be true.

“Yeah I--”   
Keith is suddenly interrupted from speaking as there’s a ‘CLASH!’ on the ground, as well as a ‘THUMP!’ not too long after. His eyes are immediately searching the empty place where Lance once stood, and on pure instinct he simply jumps over the counter in order to slide over to the side Lance was on.

_ Lance.. _


End file.
